<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among us requests by Flower_SystemMadness20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824198">Among us requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_SystemMadness20/pseuds/Flower_SystemMadness20'>Flower_SystemMadness20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Indigo AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character with ADHD, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Green is an impostor, Homophobia, Multi, Outer Space, Pizza, Purple is an impostor, There are three mini crewmates, Trans Character, Transphobia, autistic characters, non-binary characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_SystemMadness20/pseuds/Flower_SystemMadness20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, have some beans. I couldn't think of any tags other than outer space and gay, and that's honestly a mood.</p><p>Anyway, feel free to request anything as long as it's not porn, incest, child/adult or fetishy!!! Thank you, and enjoy!</p><p>Ratings are specific to each chapter, only G and T at the moment.</p><p>Requests: CLOSED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black &amp; Cyan (Among Us), Black &amp; White (Among Us), Black &amp; Yellow (Among Us), Black/Orange (Among Us), Blue &amp; Pink (Among Us), Blue &amp; Yellow (Among Us), Blue/Purple (Among Us), Brown &amp; Purple (Among Us), Cyan &amp; Pink (Among Us), Cyan &amp; Purple (Among Us), Cyan/Yellow (Among Us), Orange &amp; Brown (Among Us), Orange &amp; Yellow (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us), White &amp; Yellow (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Indigo AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests, and character info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically, the title</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purple</p><p>Name:<br/>
Age: 18 (in human years)<br/>
Gender: Agender<br/>
Pronouns: They/them<br/>
Hats: None<br/>
Main station: Weapons<br/>
Random facts: They are an alien imposter who got a little too attached to their targets... The first person they told was Blue, but you can request something if you wanna see that happen</p><p>Blue</p><p>Name: Logan Evans<br/>
Age: 18<br/>
Gender: Agender<br/>
Pronouns: They/them, occasionally he/him<br/>
Hats: Red beanie<br/>
Main station: Communication<br/>
Random facts: Practically blind without their glasses. Fell in love with Purple the moment they saw them for the first time.</p><p>Cyan</p><p>Name: Leo Smith<br/>
Age: 19<br/>
Gender: Male<br/>
Pronouns: He/him<br/>
Hats: None<br/>
Main station: O2<br/>
Random facts: He's trans and an absolute sweetheart. That's it, that's all you really need to know.</p><p>Pink</p><p>Name: Sammi Foster<br/>
Age: 20<br/>
Gender: Female<br/>
Pronouns: She/her<br/>
Hats: Medical thingy (idk what it's called)<br/>
Main station: Medbay<br/>
Random facts: Very femme, in love with White. She has worked very hard to get to her position, and she is the first responder to any emergency.</p><p>White</p><p>Name: Erin (everyone still calls her Evan) Kingsley<br/>
Age: 18<br/>
Gender: Female<br/>
Pronouns: She/her<br/>
Hats: None<br/>
Main station: Security<br/>
Random facts: She's trans and all she wants is to come out, but her anxiety has decided to make it difficult for her. Still, she's a hard worker and is most likely to be the first to finish her tasks.</p><p>Brown</p><p>Name: Matthew Kurt<br/>
Age: 19<br/>
Gender: Male<br/>
Pronouns: He/him<br/>
Hats: Bandana<br/>
Main station: Reactor<br/>
Random facts: He's gay, and for a while had a crush on Green. It was his confession that revealed to the rest of the crew Green's homophobia...</p><p>Green</p><p>Name: Jack Phillips<br/>
Age: 20<br/>
Gender: Male<br/>
Pronouns: He/him<br/>
Hats: None<br/>
Main station: Shields<br/>
Random facts: Oh, honestly I hate him. He's a homophobic, transphobic asshole who has a problem with pretty much all of the crewmates. Also, he's an impostor, but not an alien like Purple is.</p><p>Yellow</p><p>Name: Eleni Cooper<br/>
Age: 21<br/>
Gender: Female<br/>
Pronouns: She/her and they/them<br/>
Hats: Captain's hat thing<br/>
Main station: Navigation<br/>
Random facts: Top of her class in pretty much everything, Yellow fought her way to the top and is the leader of the mission at MIRA HQ. They just haven't arrived there yet, and won't for at least another 6 months.</p><p>Orange</p><p>Name: Suzie Thatcher<br/>
Age: 19<br/>
Gender: Female<br/>
Pronouns: She/her<br/>
Hats: Goggles<br/>
Main station: Upper and Lower engines<br/>
Random facts: She's very energetic, so it seemed like a good idea to have her at a station where she'd be bouncing from one place to another. She's also dating Black.</p><p>Black</p><p>Name: Daniel Bennett<br/>
Age: 19<br/>
Gender: Male<br/>
Pronouns: He/him<br/>
Hats: None<br/>
Main station: Electrical<br/>
Random facts: He's mute and rather reserved, but actually quite an interesting person if you get to know him. A useful piece of advice for those wishing to befriend Black, learn sign language. And be very good at it, he talks fast.</p><p>And now for the three mini crewmates, or Junior Cadets!</p><p>JCCyan<br/>
Name: Corey Smith<br/>
Age: 10<br/>
Gender: Male<br/>
Pronouns: He/him<br/>
Random facts: He is Cyan's little brother, and goes everywhere with him... Apart from the bathroom, because that would be weird. They do have to share a room though.</p><p>JCPink<br/>
Name: Jodie Foster<br/>
Age: 11<br/>
Gender: Female<br/>
Pronouns: She/her<br/>
Random facts: She's Pink's little sister, and she is almost an exact copy.</p><p>JCBrown<br/>
Name: Milo Kurt<br/>
Age: 10<br/>
Gender: Male<br/>
Pronouns: He/him<br/>
Random facts: He's a little nervous about being in space, but gets along fine with pretty much every member of the crew.</p><p>Well, that's all of them! If you would like to see any oneshots featuring the beans, leave a comment and I'll try to get round to your request!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Legendary Last Slice (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue takes the last slice of pizza and Pink slaps it off their plate. Purple gets really mad.</p><p>The title is what my brother refers to the last slice of pizza, so it seemed fitting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, the second Wednesday of each month. For the crewmates on the Skeld, this was the only time they had a movie night, but most importantly, pizza.</p><p>Most of the food was bland and mushy, or stale. However, there were a few days that they would eat something decent.</p><p>The pizzas were two standard 12 inch with one cheese and tomato, and one vegetable. They were cut into 8 pieces each.</p><p>16 pieces to divide between three kids and 9 adults (Purple didn't eat regular food). The rules were that they would each take one slice to begin with, and then take the next when they'd finished.</p><p>This meant that eating pizza often ended up being a race. About fifteen minutes into the movie, there was only one slice left.</p><p>Blue silently grabbed it and put it onto their plate. So far, so good.</p><p>That is, until Pink screamed "THAT WAS MINE!!!!!" And smacked the plate out of their hands.</p><p>Blue sighed, and their voice was calm when they spoke. "No, I took it so it was mine."</p><p>"I CALLED DIBS!"</p><p>"We're in the far reaches of space, and you're worried about calling dibs on a slice of pizza which is rightfully mine?"</p><p>Purple stepped up. "Yeah, it's BLUE'S!!!"</p><p>Blue grabbed Purple's wrist to get them to sit back down, but they wrestled it out of their grasp.</p><p>"Purple, calm down."</p><p>"No! THAT WAS YOURS AND SHE TOOK IT!!!"</p><p>Yellow stepped up and put herself between the two that looked like they were about to attack each other.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough you two. Pink, the rules state that the last slice of pizza belongs to whoever has it on their plate. Purple, you really need to calm down, you're overreacting."</p><p>Pink sat down with a "hmph..." But Purple stood their ground.</p><p>"I'M NOT OVERREACTING!!"</p><p>Blue grabbed their hand and stood up.</p><p>"Yes, you are. Come on, we're going for a walk."</p><p>They didn't resist.</p><p>The two of them walked out of the cafeteria and down through storage, then down the corridor to Communications.</p><p>Purple flung themselves into one of the spinning chairs and crossed their arms.</p><p>Blue sighed and sat in the chair next to them. "So...."</p><p>There was a pause, before they continued.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm really not that bothered about the pizza..."</p><p>Purple still didn't say anything, just starting at their shoes.</p><p>"Hey... Are you doing okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm.... I think so."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>They shrugged. "I'm just glad you're okay."</p><p>"I love you..."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Blue stood up and offered a hand out to them. "Do you wanna go back and finish that movie now?"</p><p>They nodded. "Yeah, okay..."</p><p>The two of them left communications together, hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was fun to write</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heartbreak (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brown gets his poor little pure boi heart broken by the ass hat Green.</p><p>TW Homophobia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, you got this!"</p><p>"I really don't know..."</p><p>"Brown, look at me."</p><p>Brown sighed and looked at Pink and Orange. He had told them about his crush on Green a few days previously, and now he had been persuaded to confess his feelings. Honestly, he would've been fine staying single.</p><p>"You are a brilliant, funny, handsome guy (no hetero), and you are going to go out there and sweep him off his feet! Are you ready?!"</p><p>"Not really..."</p><p>"LET'S TRY THAT AGAIN SOLDIER, ARE YOU READY?!!?"</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"Yes ma'am!"</p><p>"Go get 'em!!!"</p><p>He walked over to where Green was standing, talking to White and Yellow.</p><p>"Umm... Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"</p><p>Green looked at him for a moment, before saying "uhh, sure." </p><p>The two of them walked out of the cafeteria and down to Admin.</p><p>"So, what's this about?"</p><p>"Well... I-I... I just... I've wanted to tell you this for a while, a-and... W-well, I was just..."</p><p>"Spit it out already"</p><p>"I-I like you, will you go out with me?!"</p><p>There was a moment of silence, before Green laughed. This... Wasn't the reaction he had been expecting...</p><p>"W-what-"</p><p>"Haha! Good one!!! Crap dude, that's hilarious..."</p><p>"Umm... Th-that... I wasn't.."</p><p>"You... Wait, what?!"</p><p>"I've had feelings for you for a while, and I-"</p><p>"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH A FAG THIS ENTIRE TIME?!"</p><p>Brown actually took a step back at that.</p><p>"B-but, I thought..."</p><p>"Well, you clearly didn't! Why would I ever want to be friends with someone like you?!"</p><p>Yellow appeared in the doorway, with White behind her.</p><p>"Why did I just hear someone shout a homophobic slur?"</p><p>Brown pushed past Yellow and white and took off running down the hallway. Pink and Orange (who had been listening to the whole thing, exchanged worried looks, and went into Admin with the other two girls.</p><p>Yellow was calmly trying to explain to Green that there was nothing wrong with being gay, and White was quietly avoiding eye contact. Green wasn't listening.</p><p>"It's just wrong! It shouldn't be allowed, a relationship should be a man and a woman, no exceptions!"</p><p>"Please, just listen to me. From what I gather, Brown just told you something very personal, and he has probably wanted to tell you for a long time. You clearly don't understand how much courage you need to come out to someone."</p><p>"No, I don't, because it's weird!"</p><p>Yellow sighed and turned around to the other three.</p><p>"Could you please go and find Brown? He probably needs some comfort after that."</p><p>Pink nodded and White grabbed her hand. The three left the room, and Orange said "Okay, you two take through shields and up to nav and weapons, and I'll take storage through electrical, security and reactor. We'll meet up in cafe afterwards."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>The three split up and Orange headed down her route. Brown wasn't in electrical, or lower engine. She stood in the doorway to reactor, and then she saw him. He was sat against the wall, hugging his knees.</p><p>"H-hey, Brown..."</p><p>Brown looked up, terrified for a moment, before realising it was her. She made her way over to him and sat down on the floor next to him. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Finally, Orange broke the silence.</p><p>"I'm... I'm really sorry... I had no idea he'd react like that..."</p><p>"I-it's... Okay....... I'm.. okay..."</p><p>"That's obviously a lie..."</p><p>There was another moment of silence.</p><p>"Do you... Need a hug?"</p><p>He nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around Orange. They sat there for a while, thinking about what had just happened.</p><p>A few minutes had passed before they let go of each other. Brown sat up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.</p><p>"Do you wanna go meet up with White and Pink now?"</p><p>He nodded and stood up, before walking out of the room with his friend.</p><p>Maybe he would get through this, after all...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel really bad for him, but I hope you enjoyed the angst</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What's a book? (G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flower crowns or someone introducing Purple to the wonders of books!</p><p>I chose the second one, but only because there aren't any flowers in space. Takes place just after Purple is revealed as an imposter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaahhhhhhhhh I'm so sorry!!! I feel really bad about abandoning so many fics and not even saying "hey I'm going on hiatus"........ Well, I've written something now at least... -Virgil</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uhhh... Cyan?"</p><p>Cyan looked up from the game he was playing on his tablet.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What are these?"</p><p>Purple was pointing at the bookshelf with a confused expression. Blue laughed.</p><p>"Those are books."</p><p>"Books?"</p><p>"Yeah! You read them."</p><p>Purple paused, processing this new information.</p><p>"Like a tablet?"</p><p>Cyan shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, sorta? Books came first though. I prefer reading books than reading from my tablet."</p><p>Purple picked one up and examined the cover. It seemed to be some sort of... Giant lizard? With flames coming out of its mouth???</p><p>"What's that picture?"</p><p>"That's a dragon. They aren't real"</p><p>"Oh, okay"</p><p>Purple opened the book and looked at one of the pages. They pressed their finger to it, like it was a button.</p><p>"It's not doing anything"</p><p>Cyan burst out laughing and so did Blue, though less uncontrollably. Purple looked at the two of them, extremely confused.</p><p>"Haha! No, it doesn't work like that. See?"</p><p>They turned a page, and Purple looked at it again.</p><p>"Oh, okay. That makes sense."</p><p>Cyan finally calmed down, and looked at the cover of the book again.</p><p>"Do you want to borrow that one? Well, not that one specifically, it's the second in a trilogy, so you should probably start with the first one."</p><p>"Okay! Can I start it now?"</p><p>Purple was looking forward to it.</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>Cyan grabbed a book off the shelf and handed it to them, swapping it for the one they had originally taken and putting it back where they'd found it. Purple sat on the floor next to the bed and opened up the first page. They sat there reading in silence until the dinner bell went off. Purple didn't even notice, and so the other two left them to the book.</p><p>Just over an hour passed, and Cyan and Blue arrived back at Cyan's room. Purple was still there, and had fallen asleep with the book open in their lap. Blue picked them up and carried them down the corridor to their room, and laid them down in their bed. They made sure to place the book down on their bedside table for them to resume reading in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>